


There's something I've been meaning...

by a_secret_scribbler



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Beginnings, Come on boys be brave, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, just say it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_secret_scribbler/pseuds/a_secret_scribbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four friends, all awake at the same ungodly hour, mull over a few things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's something I've been meaning...

*

This morning, at precisely 2.38 am.

  
*

  
Mycroft Holmes

  
What was I thinking? I looked across the room and there you were, standing with John Watson, sharing a joke, or some other inanity, and I ached to be him, that small, insignificant, beige jumper wearing, doctor. I would have traded in a heartbeat, just to be standing next to you, nudging shoulders, the sole focus of your attention, for one minute. Then you caught me staring at you, I was mortified.

  
*

Gregory Lestrade

  
I wonder what you were thinking, looking at me like that? You always seem so damned serious, like if you smiled your face would crack right open. You should smile more often though, you're really handsome when you smile. Not as obviously pretty as your brother, but then they broke the mould when they made him, thank Christ...But there’s something about you that makes me want to get underneath that mask you wear. If you’d let me. Huh...Like you’d look at me twice? A shabby old cop who’s not had a date since his wife walked out 3 years ago. Yeah, what a catch…

  
*

  
John Watson

  
It’s gone really quiet…I wonder what you’re up to? You certainly won’t be bloody sleeping, that’s for sure. That piece you played earlier, it was beautiful, was it one of your own? I don’t think I’ve heard that one before. I know you play to help me sleep Sherlock, since I moved back in, after...well...after all that shit with Mary and the baby. I started with the nightmares again, and you noticed, I wish I could tell you how much it helps. You’d just roll your eyes though, and say I'm an idiot, tell me that you just felt like playing. But I know you Sherlock. I see you watching me. I’m going to do it one day, just march right over and kiss you. I wonder what would you'd do then eh?

  
*

Sherlock Holmes

  
I can’t take much more John. Please understand. I don’t know how to put it into words, I’m useless at sentiment. I wrote it for you John, that composition, the night you turned up on my doorstep with two bags and a broken heart and asked if your room was still available. As if anyone else could fill the void you left. I was stupidly happy that night, I didn’t show you of course, that would have been ‘not good’, but inside It felt like a swarm of bees had taken up residence in my chest, and when you went to bed, I wrote that piece for you...because if I hadn’t put my hands to something, I would have grabbed hold of you and never let you go.

  
*

  
Gregory Lestrade

  
Would you say yes if I asked you out to dinner? Christ, where do people like you eat? Do you eat? I’ve never seen you take more than a sip of tea from Mrs Hudson’s best china. You’d turn your nose up at a mug wouldn’t you, and I bet you only drink that perfumed shit. We’re like chalk and cheese you and me. I bet you don't listen to music that isn’t played by a chamber orchestra, I bet you've never heard of Punk. Do you get your shopping delivered by a bloke with a basket on the front of his bike? Have you ever set foot in Tesco's?

  
*

  
Mycroft Holmes

  
If I used Sherlock as the pretext for an invitation to dinner would you say yes? You know how I worry, and he has been so quiet since John moved back in. Please God let him be clean. We could eat at my club, it’s quiet and you’d like the food, it’s not too fussy. I expect you have a good appetite, would that extend to other things I wonder? I mustn’t stray too far down that road, but dear God I want to find out. You have systematically dismantled all my self-control, how did you do that? From day one, when you refused my money and told me to go to hell. Congratulations Gregory, I’ve taken up permanent residence there…

  
*

  
Sherlock Holmes

  
You’re moving about up there, did I keep you awake? I didn’t mean to John. Come down, take tea with me, I’ll even make it. If you come down right now I’ll be brave, I'll tell you everything. Please come downstairs John.

  
*

  
John Watson

  
I wonder if you’ve fallen asleep on the settee. You’ll get cold, I could just nip down and put the blanket over you. I’ll get a cup of tea while I'm down there. I’ll be quiet, I won’t wake you, God knows you need your sleep. I’ll just watch you for a little while, you look so young when you’re sleeping Sherlock...all those little frown lines between your eyebrows disappear. If I kissed you there, just once. Very gently. You’d never know…

  
*

  
Gregory Lestrade

  
Christ. What time is it? I’ve got work in the morning. Enough. Just grow some Greg you fucking idiot! Just ring in the morning and suggest dinner, all casual like. What’s the worst that could happen? You could have me deported to Siberia? You can’t do that really…can you?

  
*

  
Mycroft Holmes

  
You’ll be at your desk in a few hours. I’ll get Anthea to ring you and set up a meeting…or should I call you myself? Why must it be so complicated? What is the worst that could happen? If you turn me down, I could have you deported. I can still do that can’t I? I should get Anthea to check…

  
*

  
3.13 am

  
“Oh, Sherlock, I’m sorry, I thought you were asleep. I’m just going to make some tea. Would you like some?”

  
“Sit John. I’ll make it. I’m glad you’re awake. There’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about…”

  
*

  
8.15 am

  
“Good morning Detective Inspector, I wonder if you might spare me a moment of your time?”

  
“Mycroft? How many times must I ask you to call me Greg? Yeah. I’m listening, go on…”

  
“Ah…Gregory…there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about…”

  
*


End file.
